


Ever After is not a Lie, but neither is it the Whole Truth.

by orphan_account



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Past Relationships, Reincarnation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"He prefers you," Basco spoke, just two steps from the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They'd both been vying for his affections, for centuries, now. One had won in the past, the other left to gain immortality. Now they were both back, two mortal and one immortal again. Now, the fight had begun once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After is not a Lie, but neither is it the Whole Truth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> I originally had planned something like this, to link the roles of Hosogai Kei & Kubota Yuki together via reincarnations. The original did not have Ryouma included, but then [_#if you guessed that Ryouma was originally born during th Sengoku era #you are absolutely correct_](http://bonjourentrez.tumblr.com/post/84436679502/inspired-by-this-post-by-kubotayuki-and-this-fic) happened and my mind went haywire and you end up with this mess of a fic.

"I  _was_  wondering what had happened to you," Ryouma stated without turning around the greet the visitor in his office. How he had even come down into the office undetected was beyond Ryouma, but he supposed that the esteemed privateer had his ways. Had his many ways, in fact.

 

Basco ta Jolokia laughed, leaning back against the desk behind Ryouma's back, fiddling around and experimentally poking his finger into the cage where Ryouma kept his lab rats, an almost gentle smile on his face. If Ryouma himself had not been an expert at wearing the same mask, or if he had not known of Basco's reputation, he might have actually fallen for the kind disposition.

 

He wouldn't be the first.

 

"You can't mean that," came the reply, tone almost amused, almost patronizing. Basco was not one to underestimate his opponents, and Sengoku Ryouma certainly wasn't one to be messed around with. "I take it you've found him?"

 

Ryouma hummed, tapping a few keys on the keyboard of his computer before standing up, stretching to the full height of his seemingly 26 years of age, slightly shy of Basco's own height. Basco knew better than to believe that the scientist really was just 26 years old. Of the three who had met in the past, Sengoku Ryouma was the only one who had achieved immortality. It was a miracle that had brought all of them to the same place again.

 

Ryouma said nothing for a while, merely continued to examine his experiments and take small bits of data, here and there and everywhere, avoiding Basco's question. Yet, the privateer could only be deterred for so long, and it was rather soon that Ryouma felt the heat and saw the glow of the privateer's anger. Sighing, he turned, clicking his tongue. "Impatient as ever, Basco."

 

"You know that for a fact,  _Kusugami Aguri_ ," Basco snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. He had waited too long, now that even he had an extended lifespan, although it was nothing compared to Ryouma's immortality. "That I do not like to be kept  _waiting_."

 

A scoff, "And you know for a fact,  _Sanada Yukimura_ ," Ryouma growled back in return. "That I do not like to be pressured for answers."

 

The intensity of their shared gaze increased when each started to glow bright red - transformation in Basco's case, and instinct in Ryouma's - but was cut short when there was a brief knock on the door and it was slammed open, leaving both adults to draw their powers into them so quickly it almost knocked them off their feet.

 

There was a blur, a flash of green, and Ryouma actually  _was_  knocked off his feet, by all the force a young, 5 year old Kureshima Takatora could conjure." Ryouma-nii! Papa said I could come visit you today!"

 

"Evidently," Ryouma chuckled, "Seeing as you've just burst into my office when I'm having a guest and ran me over in the span of 3 seconds."

 

The child's eyes widening, he spun around, almost losing his balance, to see the privateer standing a few meters away from him. It must have been strange for him, who wasn't used to someone dressing as frivolously as Basco was currently wearing, to suddenly see the man in his green tunic, red shawl and feather topped hat. He bowed low, slightly apprehensive. "I apologize for the intrusion."

 

If the child had been anyone except Takatora, Ryouma would expect them to be dead by now. Or, at least, severely injured. But this was  _Kureshima Takatora_ , the reincarnation of Date Masamune that Basco had been looking for for years, for decades, for more than a century. Ryouma could see it, in Basco's eyes, the hunger, the grief, the despair, the love, but it was all drowned out by the relief, could see Basco rooted to the ground, trapped in the catharsis of seeing the man he loved alive again.

 

"Basco," Ryouma rapped sharply, knowing that the stares were frightening Takatora. " _Jionuin ityui._ "

 

The strange words were foreign to Takatora, who blinked up at Ryouma in confusion, subconsciously moving closer to his older guardian. To Basco, however, the familiar language of his home planet was more than understood. " _Le ou rei yincidell_?"

 

" _Re_." 

 

Basco inhaled deeply, a flash of pain in his eyes that was quickly dispelled. He would not show weakness, not in front of Ryouma, and definitely not in front of Takatora. "Takatora-kun," Basco spoke, softly so as not to frighten the young child, dropping to a knee. "How is your name written?"

 

"The  _kanji_  for 'esteem' and the  _kanji_  for 'tiger'," Takatora replied. 

 

There was a small laugh, the mask of Basco ta Jolokia almost cracking as he found the irony that it was in this life that his once lover would be the tiger. "The esteemed tiger," Basco whispered, " _Qui vilenced sindranen_." 

 

Takatora whimpered, afraid. In future, he would deny all semblance of fear, but now he was but a child, a child of 5 years old, and he was directly in front of a strange man he had never seen before, one who was strangely familiar but frightened him with the intensity of his gaze, with the clothes that he wore and the way that he spoke. He burrowed deeper into Ryouma's arms, turning his head away from Basco and into the chest of the scientist, shivering slightly.

 

There was another flash of anger in Basco's eyes when that happened, and for a moment Ryouma wondered if he was going to be attacked, but the glint subsided and Basco turned away, to the door, strides determined and confident, like the privateer, like the  _general_  he had known for centuries. "He prefers you," Basco spoke, just two steps from the door.

 

Ryouma smirked, tilting his head. Even in the days of being Kusugami Aguri to Sanada Yukimura, the both of them had been vying for Takatora - then Date Masamune - and his attentions. Even if who Basco used to be had won once, this time, Ryouma would not lose. "He does."

 

Basco tilted his head, to smirk at Ryouma, all the confidence and posture of a dangerous, wanted man cloaking him like an aura. "For now."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basco's planet's language is something that I came up with after too much LoTR and too much overthinking in the shower.
> 
>  _Jionuin ityui_ \- Control yourself  
>  _Le ou rei yincidell?_ \- He does not remember?  
>  _Re_ \- No  
>  _Qui vilenced sindranen_ \- The esteemed tiger
> 
> Other notes are as follows:
> 
> Going by the years that Trey-senpai has given, Ryouma is 482 years of age, but 26 in canon appearance. Ages that I came up with on my own are Takatora being 5, and although it isn't stated, Basco being 142. 
> 
> In case there is confusion:
> 
> Sanada Yukimura - [death] - > Basco ta Jolokia  
> Date Masamune - [death] - > Kureshima Takatora  
> Kusugami Aguri - [name change] - > Sengoku Ryouma


End file.
